


you look so pretty, yeah

by hullomoon



Series: from readers like you, thank you! [5]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M, Prompt Fill, clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullomoon/pseuds/hullomoon
Summary: Patrick can't stop watching the man on the dance floor.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer & Rachel, Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: from readers like you, thank you! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633627
Comments: 10
Kudos: 93





	you look so pretty, yeah

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HolmesApothecary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolmesApothecary/gifts).



> from the prompt: “for starters, that’s impossible.” 
> 
> title comes from disco tits by tove lo

Patrick sat on the barstool, fiddling with his beer and occasionally taking a sip. This wasn’t his usual kind of place, but after Rachel had asked him to take her, he agreed. When he went to the club the first time he felt out of place and wanted to turn around. It took Rachel coaxing him and promising to buy his drinks for him to stay. And that’s when Patrick saw him.

Patrick had noticed him from across the room. The man was dancing in a cluster of other people but he stood out. It wasn’t just his outfit, which looked too expensive for Patrick’s taste, no it was the confidence the man exuded like he knew he was the hottest person there and could have anyone in the club if he just asked.

Rachel had teased him when she noticed his attention rarely drifted away from the man the entire night. Patrick started to return to the club each week, whether or not Rachel joined him he would either sit at the bar or find a table looking for the man. Any guy that approached him he brushed off, but he was too nervous to talk to the man himself.

“He’s not telepathic you know. The best way to talk to him is, you know talk to him. I would suggest dancing but that’s never been your strong suit,” Rachel said taking a sip of her cosmopolitan.

“There’s no way he would be interested in me. You saw what I wore the first time I came here, I looked like I should’ve been at a PTA meeting.”

“For starters, that’s impossible that he wouldn’t be interested in you. You just need to be your charming, witty self and he won’t know that if you don’t say anything.” Rachel stood up, giving Patrick a quick hug, “I’m taking off. I promised Stevie I would be quick.” She walked toward a brunette in a flannel, giving her a kiss before taking her hand and walking out the door.

Patrick felt something brush up against him. “Can I have a martini?”

Turning his head he noticed it was the man from the dance floor. Up close he looked even better. He had a sheen of sweat on his forehead and Patrick could smell the woodsy scent of his cologne. A hint of chest hair peeked out from the shirt. If this was a movie then Patrick would have fallen out of the barstool. 

“Oh, it’s you.”

Patrick left his daydream to see the man was now staring at him.

“Oh-uh,” He stammered.

The man grinned, “I’ve noticed you staring at me the last couple of weeks, I thought you’d be more coherent.”

Patrick wiped his palms on his jeans, “Uh, I didn’t mean to stare at you. I-I mean that yes, I was staring at you, but it was more because I wanted to talk to you but I didn’t know what to say.”

“You seem to be doing a fine job right now. I’m David.”

“Hi David, I’m Patrick.”

“Do you want to dance with me?”

A million thoughts ran through his head before he grinned and replied, “Yes.” 


End file.
